fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Basic Edits
add Hagane Kano and Baraen Fuma to list of compleated characters. Woo Hoo! I'm finialy finished (for now) with my characters, my fannon spin-off series and my new group! Every-damn-thing is looking mighty fine and I couldn't ask for nothing more! No really! My birthday was July 1 and as a walkin' talkin' 15 year old on thier way to the tenth grade, I feel mighty fine. Howerver, things with my family are not going exactly the way I imangined so as a result, Computer updates and visits are proably gonna be scarce for right now. But hey, I'm still learning! And now I'm off to read more fanfiction and other peoples work like I deserve as a b-day present. I may be getting old, but I'm not getting wack. Habriana for featured articles. Ben was trying his best to run away. We all know he could just use the omintrix, but he can't. After all that stupid watch was the reason why he was in this damn mess in the first place! Ben using the agility he learned from Gwen managed to doge all the aimed attacks comming for him. He eventualy outruns the blood thursty crowd, only to end p in a darkened alleyway. Having watched enough horror movies, Ben knew this was gonna end up badly. But he had no choice. He quietly entered the alley way, only to be grabed by two muscular arms. Trying to struggle free, Ben was punched in the stomach. Hard. While gasping for air, the crowd he though he left behind was now closing uphon him. He saw the shouts and braced himself for the beating. Oddly, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. But then again, his life had gone downhill after revealing his screat. It was early summer; June about to go into July, and Ben was having the time of his life with his moast trusted friends. Gwen, Kevin, and Julie too. They were heading to a soccer game located in the Bellwood Notre Dome. Unlike other soccer games, this was the finial in the championships. Bellwood somehow was the lucky site to host the Championship! Whats more is that this event was being brodcasted live infront of the whole world. Ben was exited. What an exlent way to spend his birthday, and Gwen didn't seem so mad about him taking the real date eathier! Then again, she has seemed more easy going now that her and Kevin were officialy a cupple. The gang of four quickly rushed in. They showed the guard thier tickets and without a word let them pass. Ben decided to buy something to drink. Namely, odd smoothier flavors. Unfortunely, this lead to a huge argument between Ben and Kevin about smoothie flavors, taking women out on dateing, and shuting up. Of corce this lead to a argument about shutting up. Specificly, who should do it and when. Gwen finialy having enough of this used a spell to shut them up. And just in time too. The game was about to start.